Mistaken Illusion
by fantasychild95
Summary: harry is thrown into azakaban as a young child the youngest child yet , and his younger twin brother is named the BWL
1. How It Happened

**TITLE: Mistaken**

**BY: FantasyChild95**

"Run Lily, save the children, get them away from here, I'll hold him off as long as I can" James cried at his wife, Lily Potter nee Evens. Lily ran up the stairs and then stopped, an evil smirk appearing on her face, her idiot of a husband thought he could hold off her Lord, what a fool. "_Reversica" _she said as she heard her Lord speaking to James Potter, he obviously was much of a husband if he didn't recognize the difference between her, the dark lords most trusted and his Mudblood wife. Slowly she could feel her appearance change back into the form she was born with.

Soon after the change was complete she walked down the hallway into the chidrens room, where there were two cribs side by side, both a navy blue color. While her Lord was defeating Potter in the room below, she painstakingly made an illusion using an ancient spell her Lord had found when he was younger, the spell created an illusion of whatever the caster wished but left no magical residue and it could not be seen through, even by magical means. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black looked down on the sleeping infants and laughed to her self, the illusion would show her Lord coming up into the room and have a tame duel with Lily Potter, when her children slowly woke up staring straight at the battle commencing before their very eyes, when Lily Potter was about to cast a dark spell that would harm Lord Voldemort one of the children would look at her with a cold calculating expression that seemed very odd on a child just one year old, and would produce a bright green light the would hit Lily Potter in the back and would kill her instantly while his brother would send a bright red stunning spell at little Harry Potter.

Once her Lord had finished with potter merely stunning him not killing, they need a survivor to call for reinforcement, he came the childrens bedroom and cast the Dark mark above the Potter house and left, leaving the body of the real Lily Potter on the floor of her childrens bedroom.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, also known as the Leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts an d Defeater of the previous Dark Lord Grimwald arrive at the Potters home just minutes after the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had apparatted away. As he ran through the house calling out the names of it inhabitants he came across James and _enervated_ him, he and James quickly ran to the childrens room where they found the deceased body of one Lily Potter and her two children still asleep. While James fell to the floor crying of his wife's body Dumbledore cast a spell which showed what had previously happened in the room, unfortunately for little Harry James Potter the spell showed the illusion Bellatrix had cast and not the actually scene of what truly happened.

After that day Henry Riley was named the only person to ever meet Lord Voldemort and to live to tell about it who was not a follower of the Dark Lord, while his brother was sent to Azkaban to die a lonely death and publicized to the world as the boy who murdered his own mother…

* * *

**If you guys want me to write more give me 5 or more good reviews and I will update, I know that sounds harsh but this is my first fan fiction and I want to see if I should even bother to continue writing…kk…**


	2. 3 years later

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**3 years later...**_

Healer Jodie look at the young boy in front of her, she had raised him herself from the age of 1 and a half years old. He was 4 years old, and he had just asked a question she'd been dreading he would ask her. "Healer J, where are my mum and dad?" she had yet to come up with a reply for the young fellow and was still trying to think up a suitable reply for the skinny boy, he had emerald colored eyes that shone like a full moon when he was happy or excited, his onyx hair fell just bellow his shoulders. "Well Harry, you see your mum, well, she has gone to a, ummm, safer place and your dad well, he, ummm, he can't look after you, so I look after you until your 10 and then you have to look after yourself" Healer Jodie finally explained after about 5 minutes of thinking for a way to explain to a young boy that his mother was dead and his father didn't want him. When Jodie had first heard that a baby was sent to Azkaban she was in shock but the money was good so she took the job of taking care of him in Azkaban, teaching him to read and write, how to look after himself, trying not to grow an emotional connection to the boy she would have to abandon in a few years time.

_**4 years later...**_

Harry looked out of Azkaban prison to the raging ocean, looking perfectly serene, his face a mask of indifference, nothing showing what he was feeling on the inside, his emotions like the storm outside. Young Harry was exceptionally smart for his age, mores so then any other child his age, he loved to read and he soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. One problem was reading about yourself, which unfortunately Harry had done, reading about how he had killed his mother, he knew he didn't kill his mother though, the dementors had a unique effect on him, he saw any memory, good or bad, rather than just the bad, this was caused by the fact that his magic was slowly changing inside of him, dementor magic working its way into his magical core. When he walked past other prisoners they backed away in fear because he made then feel bad about themselves, they didn't remember the horrible things they had done and experienced but that was because had hadn't been influence by the dementors enough to become one, yet.

**So what do you guys think, any good. Please don't be to harsh about the grammar, I suck at it. :)**


	3. Good Bye

_Previously_

_When he walked past other prisoners they backed away in fear because he made then feel bad about themselves, they didn't remember the horrible things they had done and experienced but that was because had hadn't been influence by the dementors enough to become one, yet._

It was a cold and wet day outside again and Harry couldnt help but feel miserable, he had only ever had a completley sunny day 9 times, and he had been living at Azkaban for nearly 9 **years. **His guardian, Healer Jodie was beginning to pack her things, a silent river of tears trailling down her face in a steay wave, she was packing things the muggle way to give her an extra few minutes with the boy she had come to love as her own.

"Now Harry I want you to understand that I will always love you but I'm not allowed to stay here, okay."

"I understand completely Jorzza" said Harry using his pet name for Jordie one last time.

Harry stood behind a black set of iron bars, mold hanging off them, to see his only human friend leave him, he was luckey he supposed that he had made friends with the dementors, they were kind to him, understood him in a way Jordie couldn't.

Harry waved good bye to the massive container ship as it sailed away from him to Great Brittian, even though the logical part of his brain told him it was extremly unlikely that Jordie would actully see him waving to her, but the emotional part of him didn't care, the woman he saw as his mother was leaving and their was nothing he could do about it.


	4. Becoming one of Them

_Previously_

_Harry waved good bye to the massive container ship as it sailed away from him to Great Brittian, even though the logical part of his brain told him it was extremly unlikely that Jordie would actully see him waving to her, but the emotional part of him didn't care, the woman he saw as his mother was leaving and their was nothing he could do about it._

By the time Harry was 11 James had almost completely forgottan about his second son, he was so caught up in the fame and the glory he and his famous son, The-Boy-Who-Lived, were receiving that slowly Harry disappeared from his memory. When Harry was 9 his father had remarried, his new wifes husband had been friends with James and when Johnathon Longbottom had died his wife and only son and heir were devasted but James and Jessica Longbottom, soon to-be Potter were married barely a year after he had died.

Harry Potter stared at the large silver-grey Dementor in-front of him and began to speak, but not I a language that a normal human being could speak, he was speaking Dementoric, the language of the Dementors. '_Child' _the Mother Dementor said in her wispery voice '_you have been soumond to the centre of our catherdrel, you are more like us then the beings that raised you, we wish to formally invite you to join the ranks of the Dementors, we have proved yourself worfy by becoming fluent in __our tongue and by releasing the life spirit of another and allowing it to sustain you.'_

_Flash Back._

Harry was walking down the halls of Azkaban Prison with one of his fellow dementors when he heard the mutterings of a young girl in obvious signs of pain, her mind tortured to badly to ever recover, as Harry stopped and stared at the girl he realised why the dementors did what they did, not only to sustain their own life force but to give others the freedom they craved but could not achieve because there were Anti-Suicide wards surroundin the dreeded building.'_Girl_' Harry wispered to her, catching her attention with his softly spoken words, '_do you wish to be free of this world, to move in to the next?_' the girl looked at him with a moment of clarity coming to her mind, realising that this was her way to escape the memories that haunted her mind day and night, 'Yes' the girl replied 'I want to move on from this world.' Harry took one last deep breath before gently placing his lips on hers and gently sucking the strands of life from her body until she dropped to the ground, dead, free of the troubles of this world.

_End of flash Back._


	5. The Escape

**TITLE: Mistaken**

**BY: FantasyChild95**

Chapter 0ne

"Run Lily, save the children, get them away from here, I'll hold him off as long as I can" James cried at his wife, Lily Potter nee Evens. Lily ran up the stairs and then stopped, an evil smirk appearing on her face, her idiot of a husband thought he could hold off her Lord, what a fool. "_Reversica" _she said as she heard her Lord speaking to James Potter, he obviously was much of a husband if he didn't recognize the difference between her, the dark lords most trusted and his Mudblood wife. Slowly she could feel her appearance change back into the form she was born with.

Soon after the change was complete she walked down the hallway into the children room, where there were two cribs side by side, both a navy blue color. While her Lord was defeating Potter in the room below, she painstakingly made an illusion using an ancient spell her Lord had found when he was younger, the spell created an illusion of whatever the caster wished but left no magical residue and it could not be seen through, even by magical means. Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black looked down on the sleeping infants and laughed to her self, the illusion would show her Lord coming up into the room and have a tame duel with Lily Potter, when her children slowly woke up staring straight at the battle commencing before their very eyes, when Lily Potter was about to cast a dark spell that would harm Lord Voldemort one of the children would look at her with a cold calculating expression that seemed very odd on a child just one year old, and would produce a bright green light the would hit Lily Potter in the back and would kill her instantly while his brother would send a bright red stunning spell at little Harry Potter.

Once her Lord had finished with potter merely stunning him not killing, they need a survivor to call for reinforcement, he came the childrens bedroom and cast the Dark mark above the Potter house and left, leaving the body of the real Lily Potter on the floor of her childrens bedroom.

Albus Dumbledore, also known as the Leader of the Light, Headmaster of Hogwarts an d Defeater of the previous Dark Lord Grimwald arrive at the Potters home just minutes after the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had apparated away. As he ran through the house calling out the names of it inhabitants he came across James and _enervated_ him, he and James quickly ran to the children's room where they found the deceased body of one Lily Potter and her two children still asleep. While James fell to the floor crying of his wife's body Dumbledore cast a spell which showed what had previously happened in the room, unfortunately for little Harry James Potter the spell showed the illusion Bellatrix had cast and not the actually scene of what truly happened.

After that day Henry Riley was named the only person to ever meet Lord Voldemort and to live to tell about it who was not a follower of the Dark Lord, while his brother was sent to Azkaban to die a lonely death and publicized to the world as the boy who murdered his own mother…

Chapter 2

**If you guys want me to write more give me 5 or more good reviews and I will update, I know that sounds harsh but this is my first fan fiction and I want to see if I should even bother to continue writing…kk…**

_**3 years later...**_

Healer Jodie look at the young boy in front of her, she had raised him herself from the age of 1 and a half years old. He was 4 years old, and he had just asked a question she'd been dreading he would ask her. "Healer J, where are my mum and dad?" she had yet to come up with a reply for the young fellow and was still trying to think up a suitable reply for the skinny boy, his emerald colored eyes that shone like a full moon when he was happy or excited looked at her with curiosity, his onyx hair fell just bellow his shoulders. "Well Harry, you see your mum, well, she has gone to a, ummm, safer place and your dad well, he, ummm, he can't look after you, so I look after you until your 10 and then you have to look after yourself" Healer Jodie finally explained after about 5 minutes of thinking for a way to explain to a young boy that his mother was dead and his father didn't want him. When Jodie had first heard that a baby was sent to Azkaban she was in shock but the money was good so she took the job of taking care of him in Azkaban, teaching him to read and write, how to look after himself, trying not to grow an emotional connection to the boy she would have to abandon in a few years time.

_**4 years later...**_

Harry looked out of Azkaban prison to the raging ocean, looking perfectly serene, his face a mask of indifference, nothing showing what he was feeling on the inside, his emotions like the storm outside. Young Harry was exceptionally smart for his age, more so then any other child his age, he loved to read and he soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. One problem with reading was reading about yourself, which unfortunately Harry had done, reading about how he had killed his mother, he knew he didn't kill his mother though, the dementors had a unique effect on him, he saw any memory, good or bad, rather than just the bad, this was caused by the fact that his magic was slowly changing inside of him, dementor magic working its way into his magical core. When he walked past other prisoners they backed away in fear because he made then feel bad about themselves, they didn't remember the horrible things they had done and experienced but that was because had hadn't been influence by the dementors enough to become one, yet.

**So what do you guys think, any good and please don't be to harsh about the grammar, I'm not that great. :)**

Chapter #3

_Previously_

_When he walked past other prisoners they backed away in fear because he made then feel bad about themselves, they didn't remember the horrible things they had done and experienced but that was because had hadn't been influence by the dementors enough to become one, yet._

It was a cold and wet day outside again and Harry couldnt help but feel miserable, he had only ever had a completley sunny day 9 times, and he had been living at Azkaban for nearly 9 **years. **His guardian, Healer Jodie was beginning to pack her things, a silent river of tears trailling down her face in a steady wave, she was packing things the muggle way to give her an extra few minutes with the boy she had come to love as her own.

"Now Harry I want you to understand that I will always love you but I'm not allowed to stay here, okay."

"I understand completely Jorzza" said Harry using his pet name for Jordie one last time.

Harry stood behind a black set of iron bars, mold hanging off them, to see his only human friend leave him, he was lucky he supposed that he had made friends with the dementors, they were kind to him, understood him in a way Jordie couldn't.

Harry waved good bye to the massive container ship as it sailed away from him to Great Brittian, even though the logical part of his brain told him it was extremly unlikely that Jordie would actully see him waving to her, but the emotional part of him didn't care, the woman he saw as his mother was leaving and their was nothing he could do about it.

_Hey Guys I know that this is realy short and I absolutle hate short chapties but I just thou you might like a little bit of an update... a little better than none right?_

_Chapter 4_

_Previously_

_Harry waved good bye to the massive container ship as it sailed away from him to Great Brittian, even though the logical part of his brain told him it was extremly unlikely that Jordie would actully see him waving to her, but the emotional part of him didn't care, the woman he saw as his mother was leaving and their was nothing he could do about it._

By the time Harry was 11 James had almost completely forgottan about his second son, he was so caught up in the fame and the glory he and his famous son, The-Boy-Who-Lived, were receiving that slowly Harry disappeared from his memory. When Harry was 9 his father had remarried, his new wifes husband had been friends with James and when Johnathon Longbottom had died his wife and only son and heir were devasted but James and Jessica Longbottom, soon to-be Potter were married barely a year after he had died.

* * *

Harry Potter stared at the large silver-grey Dementor in-front of him and began to speak, but not I a language that a normal human being could speak, he was speaking Dementoric, the language of the Dementors. '_Child' _the Mother Dementor said in her wispery voice '_you have been summond to the center of our catherdrel, you are more like us then the beings that raised you, we wish to formally invite you to join the ranks of the Dementors, we have proved yourself worthy by becoming fluent in our tongue and by releasing the life spirit of another and allowing it to sustain you.'_

_Flash Back._

* * *

Harry was walking down the halls of Azkaban Prison with one of his fellow dementors when he heard the mutterings of a young girl in obvious signs of pain, her mind tortured to badly to ever recover, as Harry stopped and stared at the girl he realized why the dementors did what they did, not only to sustain their own life force but to give others the freedom they craved but could not achieve because there were Anti-Suicide wards surrounding the dreaded building.'_Girl_' Harry whispered to her, catching her attention with his softly spoken words, '_do you wish to be free of this world, to move in to the next?_' the girl looked at him with a moment of clarity coming to her mind, realizing that this was her way to escape the memories that haunted her mind day and night, 'Yes' the girl replied 'I want to move on from this world.' Harry took one last deep breath before gently placing his lips on hers and gently sucking the strands of life from her body until she dropped to the ground, dead, free of the troubles of this world.

_End of flash Back._

_Chapter #5_

* * *

The guards were questioning everyone that still breathed in Azkaban Prison, including young Harry Potter who had recently celebrated his 14th birthday."B-b-boy do you know thing about the man that escaped?" a new recruit asked Harry, nervous and afraid of the young boy that stared at him from behind this onyx colored hair that hid his eyes from the guards view.

* * *

"No" was Harry simple reply, he had changed a lot of the years since his old nurse-maid had left him in this hell hole and no longer felt the need to reply with more of an explanation.

The man that had escaped was none other than Fenir Grayback, a Death Eater that was arrested after the Dark Lord had 'died'.

It was a common belief among those in the prison that Fenir was completely insane and that he blamed Henry Potter for his Lords destruction and that he had planned to kill him.

* * *

"Albus I want full protection for my son" Lord Potter said to Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Merlin of the first order and head of the Wizardmont.

* * *

"James I have requested that the Ministry lend us some of their Dementors to protect the school and they will be arriving the day after tomorrow, we will have 10 aurors, 15 Dementors and a man that can control the Dementors here to help protect your son."

Lord James Potter considered the protection that was available for his eldest son and nodded his head in agreement, it sounded very good put that way, plenty of protection and Henry had defeated the Dark Lord when he was still a baby, a minion would be no challenge for his son, or so he thought.

Okay I know its a bit of a cliffy but I couldn't help it. Hope you enjoy and if you have any more ideas or question just press the button at the bottom of the page and leave a review.


	6. Traveling

_**Last time:**_

Lord James Potter considered the protection that was available for his eldest son and nodded his head in agreement, it sounded very good put that way, plenty of protection and Henry had defeated the Dark Lord when he was still a baby, a minion would be no challenge for his son, or so he thought.

The dementors swirled around the prison of Azkaban in a frenzy, they were leaving their little island for a big school with a lot of happy children, Harry, who was the person they had given the task of communicating with the ministry, had told them what the Minister of Magic had wanted and had discussed it with their Lady. It had been decided that if Harry was taught some of the wizards silly wand waving they would behave themselves...well as much as a true Demantor can.

As the ship rocked on the shore of Azkaban Island the Aurors on-board shivered, the cold that the dementors produced as they floated by had chilled the already cold Aurors right to their very souls, "Bloody freezing out here, and they expect us to stay on the tiny little boat with _Dementors _for the next 2 days until we get out of the anti-portkey and anti-apparation wards" an auror muttered under his breathe, which was now small puffs of white against the harsh backround of the island they were slowly but steadily moving away from.

"_Young One, how much longer until we may leave this...vessel" questioned a _dementor, who was quite uncomfortable on the little vessel while still being restrained from feeding.

"Soon, my Elder, soon..."

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews so far, they are awsome, unfortunitly i've been really busy these last couple of, well, months, so sorry this chappie is so short but I hope to update soonerish.

Thanks,

FantasyChild95


End file.
